


沃倫

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19573261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 天使與惡魔，阿茲拉斐爾奶油色的訂製西裝和克羅里的黑色夾克，完美地融入了博物館內的凡人：他們有高有矮、有胖有瘦、有各種膚色，有些是本地人，有些是觀光客，有善、有惡、有平凡。克羅里悄悄往人群靠攏了一些，惡魔的眼睛都凝聚在一只銀質的酒杯上，細細的、溫柔的勾勒著上頭柔軟精緻的浮雕，修長的手指輕輕點在玻璃罩子上，彷彿正努力壓抑著想要觸碰的衝動。





	沃倫

「一切都結束了。」阿茲拉斐爾歎道。

「喔，我不會這說，天使。」克羅里聳了聳肩，隨意的翻著手中的博物館路線圖。「世界末日消失了，地球沒有變成火球，人類完全沒有察覺到發生了什麼事…… _ 一切都沒有結束， _ 我會這樣講，好日子繼續過下去，什麼也沒變。」

或許 _ 什麼也沒變 _ 不是一個最正確的說法。

他們兩人正在大英博物館裡的閒逛。這是阿茲拉斐爾的主意。

經過了這次事件，天庭與地獄的勢力短期之內不願意與他們兩人有任何接觸；或許再過個幾世紀，他們會想起阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里，一個觸碰過黑暗的天使和一個嚮往光亮的惡魔。也許他們真的是在凡間待太久了，因此越來越往凡人的特質靠攏。克羅里對此嗤之以鼻，他稱這一直以來都是這個樣子， _ 別侮辱人了 _ ；阿茲拉斐爾覺得這個說法對他而言並無侮辱的意味，畢竟凡人也是萬能全知的主的創作，像個凡人並不一定代表他會失去主的眷顧。

「該死的，這東西要怎麼折回去？」克羅里低聲咒罵。他是個惡魔，但也是個 _ 有品味的惡魔 _ ，在大英博物館裡大呼小叫可不是他的風格。

「我以為這種小折頁是你發明的？」阿茲拉斐爾挑眉說，愉悅地看著克羅里掙扎著要把博物館地圖折回原本的大小。

「我後悔了。」克羅里咬牙。

「你是惡魔，後悔可不是你的強項。」

「閉嘴，天使，幸災樂禍不是你該做的事。」

阿茲拉斐爾就這樣笑盈盈的看著克羅里，堂堂一個惡魔，扭曲著臉對著一個無辜的小折頁咒罵。最後他還是默默的嘆了一口氣，彈指召了一個 _ 小小的奇蹟 _ ，替紅髮惡魔解決了他惱人的小傑作。

克羅里咕噥一聲。

「走吧，我們還有很多地方要逛。」阿茲拉斐爾道。

天庭和地獄都拿他們沒轍，如今他們可以光明正大的一同在凡間行走，不再需要那些愚蠢的不固定會面點。說出去可能會讓人感到有些意外，不過阿茲拉斐爾有將近半個世紀沒有好好的在大英博物館裡消磨時光。經營書店可沒有想像中那麼簡單，而且需要在大英博物館和克羅里祕密會面也代表著大難臨頭，他實在不喜歡有任何不愉快的事件打擾他平靜單純的生活。

天使與惡魔，阿茲拉斐爾奶油色的訂製西裝和克羅里的黑色夾克，完美地融入了博物館內的凡人：他們有高有矮、有胖有瘦、有各種膚色，有些是本地人，有些是觀光客，有善、有惡、有平凡。

多數的展覽品，那些放小心翼翼放在玻璃櫃裡的精美工藝品，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎都親手觸碰過——更精確一點來說，是觸碰過與展品同時期、同風格的器物，但這意義上是差不多的。

克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾不同，他並不特別念舊，永遠想著怎樣加一點新玩意在這個可愛而混亂的世界裡（當然，他那台賓利車可不在討論的範疇裡，永恆的物品無法定義其新舊）。博物館對他而言沒有多大的吸引力，但阿茲拉斐爾堅持，克羅里也就不堅持了。

阿茲拉斐爾看著這些東西，這些東西讓他想起了很多事。有些事克羅里也有經歷過，有些事克羅里完全不知情，阿茲拉斐爾全部說給他聽。

「凡人看這些東西學習歷史，你卻拿大英博物館當回憶相冊。」克羅里藏在墨鏡後的黃眼珠帶著笑意。

「意義上而言，歷史和回憶似乎是一樣的東西。」阿茲拉斐爾輕哼著一首不成調的愉快小曲。「六千年是一段很長的時間，有些回憶我需要一點幫助才能想得起來。」

克羅里別過頭，他的視線放在了拉馬蘇雕像上：「我是覺得忘記了就忘記吧，反正大概也不是什麼很重要的事。」

他們站在巨大石雕的側面，這頭人面有翅公牛已經被帶離了他原本應該駐守之地，石刻的翅膀不再守護著祂的亞述國王。阿茲拉斐爾又歎了一口氣。

「怎麼了，天使？」

「沒事，親愛的克羅里，沒事。」阿茲拉斐爾回答，但那是個小小的謊言。他在想克羅里的翅膀，宛如渡鴉那般漆黑，像一襲沒有星星的夜空。不是所有惡魔都有翅膀，但克羅里有， _ 那是一對漂亮的翅膀， _ 天使有些悲傷地想著。

克羅里創造了南門二，以及其他阿茲拉斐爾還沒來得及認識的星象。

之後阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里都沉默了好一段時間。

那天天氣很好，從玻璃與鐵的拱型天冪看出去盡是一片乾淨的藍天。人潮擁擠，中庭的小咖啡坐幾乎找不到空桌——幾乎。克羅里悄悄說服一組客人拋下他們已經冷掉的濃縮咖啡，讓阿茲拉斐爾能買塊紅絲絨蛋糕坐著吃。在天使細嚼漫嚥的同時惡魔只有淺淺地啜著咖啡，他的墨鏡從鼻樑上滑下來了一點，深色的鏡片後露出了一對蛇目，黃色虹膜和狹長的瞳孔。

「你在看什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾問。

克羅里皺了皺鼻子，抿著嘴唇上沾著的咖啡：「沒什麼特別的，天使。」他停頓了一下。「只是這裡讓我想到……上面，你覺得這是巧合嗎？」

「這我就不知道了，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾如實回答。

隨後阿茲拉斐爾又拉著克羅里踏著大階梯來到二樓，七十號展覽室，在那裡他們靜靜的重溫羅馬帝國時期。無須明言，天使、魔鬼與凡人都知道那是一個遙遠而輝煌的時代。阿茲拉斐爾還清楚的記得那個不幸被釘上十字架的聰明青年，還有美麗的葡萄、鮮美的牡蠣，還有土豚。很突然地阿茲拉斐爾納悶起克羅里最後 _ 到底有沒有嚐過牡蠣？ _

他漫漫地瀏覽著這些曾經妝點貴族們的金銀珠寶，曾經裝盛美酒的杯皿，曾經用來膜拜的石塑像。克羅里離開了他的身邊，悄悄往人群靠攏了一些，惡魔的眼睛都凝聚在一只銀質的酒杯上，細細的、溫柔的勾勒著上頭柔軟精緻的浮雕；克羅里從來沒有明言，但阿茲拉斐爾知道他憐惜藝術， _ 各種時期的藝術， _ 如同天使喜愛美食和書本的香氣。

克羅里修長的手指輕輕點在玻璃罩子上，彷彿正努力壓抑著想要觸碰的衝動。

銀杯保存良好，在大英博物館和適的光線下泛著柔軟內斂的光澤，凹陷處的些許黑色銀鏽反而讓畫面更加栩栩如生，那些精緻的絲綢窗冪、昂貴的床榻、完美的肌肉線條和捲曲得恰到好處的髮絲。

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾拍了拍惡魔的肩膀。

「噢，天使，原來你在這，我正納悶你到底上哪去了。」克羅里收回視線，清了清喉嚨後轉頭面對著阿茲拉斐爾，嘴角勾著一抹熟悉的微笑。「怎麼了？」

「克羅里，結束之後要不要去書店裡喝幾杯？」阿茲拉斐爾回應著他的微笑，多了三分溫暖和七分誠摯。他看得出來克羅里有些驚訝，但惡魔馬上恢復了鎮定的表象，點頭答應邀約。

「我以為我們已經慶祝過成功阻止世界末日了，天使，用你在麗茲飯店 _ 奇蹟似地 _ 變出來的空座位？」克羅里用手中的地圖折頁反敲著阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀。

「那次是慶祝世界，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾回答。「這次是慶祝我們。」

離開大英博物館時天色已經有些暗了，西天一抹彩霞若隱若現，不如世界末日那天的那樣紅潤奪目。回到書店時天色已經完全暗下來了，而倫敦市區內是很難看到一點星星，和伊甸園時期差得可遠了。

但人類發明了電力與電燈，讓街燈照亮了本應漆黑的街道。

克羅里將他奇蹟似完好如初的賓利車好好地停在書店前，阿茲拉斐爾則像個維多利亞紳士一樣替他開門。

第三杯上好香醇的紅酒下肚後，克羅里摘下了他的墨鏡，舒展著修長的四肢攤在阿茲拉斐爾的訂做沙發上，四周圍繞著古董書籍。阿茲拉斐爾知道克羅里的酒量沒那麼差——看在 _ 某人 _ 的份上，他們兩可都是不凡的靈體——但他還是很高興看見克羅里這樣放鬆慵懶的姿態，像條正在曬日光浴的蛇。

克羅里本人可能並不知曉，不過阿茲拉斐爾看過他，一條大的令人生畏的蛇，愜意地蜷曲在那株蘋果樹上享受伊甸園 _ 最完美 _ 的陽光。

想到這裡阿茲拉斐爾忍不住笑了出來。

「介意和我分享嗎，天使？」克羅里仰著頭，浸過紅酒的聲音微微沙啞。

「當然不介意。不過我有一個小小的條件。」

「嗯……說吧天使。」

「你剛剛盯著沃倫杯看了很久，克羅里。」

聞此克羅里閉上眼睛，長長地吐出一口氣。他沉默了半晌，屈起了那雙修長得令人羨慕的腿，改成側倘在阿茲拉斐爾的沙發上，面對著他。

「克羅里？」阿茲拉斐爾喚。

「嗯，怎麼了，天使？」克羅里終於開口。

「克羅里，逃避不像是你的風格，這是我在做的事。」阿茲拉斐爾好笑道。

「我在給你最後一次機會。」克羅里睜開眼睛，那雙溫馴沒有惡意的黃眼睛。「天使。」

「惡魔。」阿茲拉斐爾回應道。他有點被自己的聲音嚇到了，不過是 _ 好的那種 _ 驚嚇。他從來沒有聽過自己的聲音如此 _ 豐沛 _ 、 _ 激動 _ ，充滿了難以用單一形容詞概括的情感，同時壓抑又如此奔放、無拘無束。他從自己的座位中起身，主動拉近了兩人的距離，然後他俯首，溫柔地吻在克羅里的唇上。

這不是阿茲拉斐爾的第一個吻，卻是最溫柔的一個。先前的吻都是身為一個天使的給予和祝福，但這個吻沒有那些冠冕堂皇的頭銜和使命。這個吻只屬於阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里，完美得彷彿一對凡人愛侶。

「我等了好久。」阿茲拉斐爾的唇捨不得離開克羅里，嚐著空氣中甜膩的芳香。

「我等得比你久，天使。」克羅里輕喃，似乎有些失神。

「嘿，對不起。」

阿茲拉斐爾向他道歉，或許這聲對不起已經遲了好幾千年，幸好克羅里願意等。他輕輕拍著克羅里深紅色的捲髮，像是在安撫一個孩子，而克羅里則伸出一隻手溫柔地扣住他的後腦杓，將他的天使拉下 _ 那麼一點點 _ 以便加深這個吻。

「你想要什麼？」

「給我。」克羅里祈求。

於是阿茲拉斐爾給予他能給的一切。可能不多，但是他願意。

突然之間克羅里躺在一張柔軟的雙人床上，微微下陷的床墊包覆著他的身體，四周圍繞著輕軟的羽毛枕頭。阿茲拉斐爾俯身看著他，伸手替他脫下了他的夾克，抽鬆了他隨意打了個結的灰領帶隨意丟棄，開始溫柔地解開黑色襯衫的鈕扣、一顆接著一顆，同時讓克羅里掙扎著褪下自己的長褲。

如果現在阿茲拉斐爾將聖水盛在那只克羅里送的、有著小翅膀當做把手的馬克杯裡，湊到這個陰險狡詐、聰明得不得了的惡魔嘴邊，他大概也會毅然決然的飲下，然後消失在這個世界上。 _ 阿茲拉斐爾知道自己不會，但是他知道克羅里會。 _

阿茲拉斐爾灼熱的吻由唇開始往下移動，至他滾動的喉結還有突出的鎖骨，再延伸至他平坦精瘦的胸膛、小腹，最後在他皮膚與底褲腰帶的交界上停留。

「天使……」惡魔宛如窒息般地呻吟。

他忍不住張口咬下，雖不至於見血，卻也讓克羅里驚喘了一聲。

阿茲拉斐爾用拇指摩挲著克羅里的大腿內側，無聲地安撫著他躁動的愛人；他另一手勾著那件黑色內褲，褪下克羅里的窄腰和精實的臀部，連同他的一雙黑襪子一起被拋下床。

就這樣，克羅里躺在床上，伸展著他修長而赤裸的軀體，黃色的蛇眼有些迷茫的望著跪在他兩腿間的阿茲拉斐爾。 _ 噢，主啊， _ 阿茲拉斐爾忍不住默默讚嘆，為眼前的景象感到震懾陶醉， _ 克羅里的身體真像是一場盛宴。 _

他低下頭含住克羅里滾燙的陰莖，左手支撐著自己的體重，右手與克羅里的左手食指緊扣。瞬間阿茲拉斐爾被克羅里特有的氣息所淹沒，肌膚緊貼著肌膚；他聽見克羅里的喘息與呻吟，感覺得道他的觸碰底下那被渴望所佔據的靈魂，他想像得到克羅里被強烈快感逼得揪緊身下床單的手，指節發白。

好長一段時間阿茲拉斐爾跪伏在克羅里的腿間——吸吮、舔舐、愛撫、服侍、征服、膜拜，他愛極了克羅里的身體，他辛辣又複雜的靈魂。不知什麼時候克羅里的一雙長腿已經搭上了阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀，大腿被快感和性慾逼得夾著阿茲拉斐爾的頭顱，嘴裡放蕩的呻吟和低聲咒罵已經拼湊不出現代英文的樣子，而是一種本能的語言，阿茲拉斐爾聽不懂的語言，卻讓他想起了伊甸園裡最紅豔的蘋果。

阿茲拉斐爾一邊賣力的替克羅里口交，一邊將他全身的衣物在一個響指間去除，順便召喚出了足夠的潤滑液，沾了滿手後往他的股間探去，溫柔卻下足力道的愛撫著那裡脆弱敏感的皮膚。

「 _ 靠！ _ 啊、啊、天使，操我，拜託？」克羅里祈求。

於是阿茲拉斐爾給予，記得這是給予而非施捨。他按摩了下克羅里的肛門，接著插進了一根手指、兩根，在他滾燙的身體裡揉弄愛撫，試著挑動他的每一根神經，試著逼出克羅里更多甜蜜破碎的呻吟。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里喚。「吻我，阿茲拉斐爾。」

阿茲拉斐爾聞言緩緩吐出克羅里硬挺搏動的陰莖，唾液在紅潤的龜頭和他紅潤的嘴唇間牽起一條絲。他爬上克羅里扭動如蛇的身軀，熱烈迎上那對甜美火燙的唇，張口讓他們齒唇碰撞糾纏。他先前浸著克羅里前列腺液的舌頭舔過對方略微尖銳的牙齒，而一條蛇信正挑動地掃過他的上顎。

「阿茲拉斐爾……啊、啊——」

阿茲拉斐爾趁克羅里毫無防備之時扶著自己的陰莖挺進他的肛口，讓他們兩人的軀體漸漸密合為一體。克羅里的穴口劇烈收縮，熱情的歡迎著天使的征服，像是一頭野獸終於被馴服。

「哈、天使，你知道嗎？凡人、啊、那些可愛的人類，稱我們這個叫 _ 傳教士體位。 _ 」克羅里雙腿大敞，從鈴口流出的前液溼潤了深紅色的陰毛，股間吞吐著天使的陰莖，這個畫面要說多淫靡就有多淫靡。他眨了眨眼睛，黃眸泛著溼潤的光澤：「 _ 向我傳教吧，天使。 _ 」

阿茲拉斐爾不用多餘的鼓舞，扶起克羅里的臀部往他的身體裡頂去。

他也許是天使，但這可不代表他是羞赧無知的處子；他很久以前就學習了肉體的歡愉，他知道該怎麼樣取悅與自己交合的愛人。阿茲拉斐爾捏著克羅里精瘦的腰，在他的腸道裡抽插，幾乎每一次都撞在克羅里的前列腺上；他聽著惡魔因為純粹歡愉發出的輕喘，因為被愛意觸動的無聲呻吟，一遍又一遍的想著他們這六千年是過著怎樣的日子。

克羅里忽然用雙腿夾緊了阿茲拉斐爾的腰，一個天旋地轉後天使發現自己被他的惡魔扭到了伸下。克羅里俯視著他，炫耀著勝利似的笑了笑，隨後抬起臀部、又迅速的往阿茲拉斐爾的臀部坐去。

他正坐在阿茲拉斐爾柔軟卻堅實的大腿上狠狠的操著自己，頸部伸展成一條漂亮的曲線，因為快感而顫抖。克羅里身後傳來了一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音，而阿茲拉斐爾不用多久便知道那是克羅里美麗的翅膀正在舒展， _ 美得令人屏息。 _ 他看著那對強壯豐滿的羽翼，想到了好久好久以前克羅里的墮落；或許，他們兩人曾經在天庭擦身而過，但如今那些都不重要了，因為他們在人間結合。

克羅里不久後射了出來，精液灑在阿茲拉斐爾的腹部和胸膛，顫抖的唇不知道吐出了什麼樣的禱詞。阿茲拉斐爾幾乎與他同時，射在克羅里的身體裡，滾燙地刺激那具因為達到高潮而十分敏感的身體，使他劇烈顫抖、雙腿忍不住抽搐。

一瞬間的恍惚，也許是光線惹得禍，阿茲拉斐爾以為克羅里的羽毛是潔白的。

克羅里倒在阿茲拉斐爾身旁，漆黑的翅膀半掩著他的裸體。

「你把我的翅膀幹出來了，天使。」

「閉嘴，惡魔。」

過了六千年，天使終於愛上惡魔，惡魔也愛上了天使。

或許他們從來就不該是天使或惡魔。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生很簡單——我被萌到了，然後我寫文了，希望大家喜歡。
> 
> 噗浪：＠Yanai_Inori


End file.
